


Laundry Day

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All right, so having a weirdly specific clothing kink wasn't too terrible, Yosuke mentally amended. He could be into much weirder things, or much grosser things. And, at the very least, Yosuke's clothes weren't going to be getting dirty any time soon, because he was - quite specifically - not wearing any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reasonable excuse for this
> 
> It is named "straight up trash.rtf" on my computer
> 
> I don't have a clothing fetish, YOU have a clothing fetish

Yosuke loved Yu.

Yosuke loved Yu a _lot_. Truly, from the bottom of his heart and, let's be realistic here, from the bottom of his dick, did he love Yu Narukami. Yosuke was fairly certain that was the only reason he was willing to put up with some of the truly bizarre things his partner was into.

All right, so having a weirdly specific clothing kink wasn't _too_ terrible, Yosuke mentally amended. He could be into much weirder things, or much grosser things. And, at the very least, Yosuke's clothes weren't going to be getting dirty any time soon, because he was - quite specifically - not wearing any.

That had been the first thing Yu had asked of him. The first of three very simple demands - be wearing no clothing, be ready to fuck, and be leaning over the coffee table when Yu got back from work tonight.

Yu had a twenty minute commute from work to home. He didn't tend to stay and chat with coworkers, and Yosuke knew it wasn't grocery day, and the public transit was almost never late. Yosuke had, perhaps, been a little too eager for what promised to be a very interesting night for them, and had started to prepare himself a little earlier than he necessarily would have otherwise. That was fifteen minutes ago. He had started ten minutes before Yu was supposed to be home from work.

Yu was late.

Yosuke reminded himself, again, that he _really_ loved Yu, and that there was no way Yu was late on purpose. Maybe he'd been held up at work, or maybe it was one of those rare occasions where the trains _were_ running late. Unless Yu was late on purpose, and that was somehow part of whatever he had planned? Either way, it didn't change the fact that Yosuke was naked and _more_ than ready to fuck, and really starting to get impatient. And his hard-on was starting to wilt.

The sound of jangling keys and the lock turning were like music to Yosuke's ears. He was sure he looked completely filthy to Yu when the other man finally stepped through the door, giving him a predatory smirk even as he said in a completely level tone, "I'm back."

"Welcome back," Yosuke returned the greeting, feeling his erection starting to reassert itself as he saw the look of approval on Yu's face. He did get a little annoyed when Yu didn't immediately throw down everything and come over to ravish him. All he had managed to do so far was ditch his briefcase. Yosuke was sure Yu was doing things more slowly than usual on _purpose_ , the bastard. Who tells their boyfriend to be ready for sex and then takes their time getting around to it?

Just when he opened his mouth to say something, Yu leveled a smouldering gaze right at him that looked about a million times hotter from behind his glasses, and slowly started to make his way across their little apartment toward the table. He was still wearing his suit. He was still wearing his glasses. He was still wearing his _shoes_ , and for some reason that, _that_ sent a bolt of white-hot arousal straight down Yosuke's spine and into his cock. Yu Narukami, for whom cleanliness and order were of the highest possible priorities, who always took his shoes off at the door and who fussed at Yosuke when he forgot to - _Yu Narukami_ was walking across their apartment toward him still wearing his _shoes_. And he was going to fuck him, still wearing the suit and the glasses and the shoes, and - _fuck_.

"Partner," Yosuke moaned, and Yu chuckled as he circled around behind him. He felt incredibly naive now. When Yu had sheepishly first admitted that he had a bit of a clothing fetish, Yosuke had thought he was kidding, or exaggerating. Of course Yosuke appreciated a finely tailored suit or a pair of pants that hugged his partner's ass in just the right way, but who _wouldn't_? He hadn't thought it was a _sexual_ thing, not really...not until now. Now, with his cock pressing insistently against the wooden surface of the table, and his bare ass in the air, hole stretched and ready to be fucked, totally naked in front of a fully-clothed Yu... _now_ he understood what Yu had been trying to explain to him.

"You look so good like this, Yosuke," Yu said, but Yosuke barely registered the compliment as most of his attention was occupied with Yu's hands as they worked the fly of his pants and drew out his hard, thick member. Flushed dark pink against the black fabric of the suit it looked... _obscene_.

"I...I think I get your clothing fetish now, Partner," Yosuke stammered, voice much rougher than he intended in his arousal. If Yu didn't fuck him soon he was going to die. Yu quirked an eyebrow at him, but his smirk said that not only had he anticipated this, he had probably _planned_ it.

"I'm glad," he purred, and he finally reached out and set his hands gently - _far_ too gently - on Yosuke's bare ass. His hands were cold, or maybe it was just that Yosuke's skin was extremely hot, he didn't know, but the touch made him jolt, rubbing his cock against the table. He swore under his breath.

"I...nngh, I can't take it, please, just fuck me already!" Yosuke finally groaned, looking away from Yu to bury his red face into his forearms. One of Yu's hands left his ass and what felt like _hours_ went by before he finally felt the hot, throbbing head of his partner's dick pressing into him. Yu pushed in past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, sank himself inside a little, and then pulled back until he was almost out of Yosuke, only to thrust back in again, a little deeper. Yosuke just fell into the rhythm, Yu's hands on his hips firmly holding him in place and preventing him from rocking back against him, no matter how badly Yosuke wanted to. He just wanted Yu _deeper_ , wanted him fucking him hard and fast. He was getting impatient with this slow, tedious, shallow fucking and Yu knew it. Finally it seemed to Yosuke that even Yu himself had gotten impatient, because he pulled back almost all the way and thrust in hard and deep, seating himself fully inside Yosuke. All Yosuke could do in response was let out an unintelligible cry and arch his back against the sudden wonderful fullness. Yu held himself inside for a few seconds and then slowly drew back until he was nearly all the way out again, and Yosuke tensed, preparing for another hard thrust. I didn't happen. Instead, he felt Yu's hands fall away from him.

"Move, Yosuke," Yu suddenly ordered, and Yosuke all but scrambled to obey. He planted his hands firmly against the table and lifted himself, pushing back against Yu's cock with as much momentum as he could muster. He felt the soft twill of Yu's suit against his bare skin, felt Yu's hands where he was pressing the suit back as far as possible to expose more of his cock for Yosuke to fuck himself on. It was a maddening sensation and Yosuke lost himself in it, rocking back against Yu's hips as hard and as fast as he could. The brush of the fabric against him, the feeling of Yu's hardness sliding inside him...it was amazing. His partner's encouraging groans of "like that" and "keep it up" certainly didn't hurt the situation either. Even still, they both knew he couldn't keep this up forever, especially not at the frantic pace Yosuke had set for himself.

"Augh, son of a-" he growled when he felt his arms finally give out on him, slumping forward off of Yu's dick and onto the table with a defeated groan. His whole body was trembling, cock twitching, and he just wanted release and Yu wasn't giving it to him, and-

"Good job," Yu said, and he felt like crying in relief when hands all but slammed into the table beside his hips and his partner plunged his dick back inside of him. Yu immediately started fucking him at the same pace Yosuke had been going, and Yosuke could not have possibly approved more.

"Partner!" he cried. He curled one arm in front of him to brace himself and reached back with the other to spread his ass a little more, letting Yu fuck him deeper. Yu groaned and let his approval be known by thrusting harder. Yu's hands moved to rest on his back, pushing into his shoulderblades and pushing him onto the table as he hammered into Yosuke, and Yosuke just gave up and moved both hands to his ass, letting Yu fuck him as hard and as deep as he wanted to.

"So good," Yu groaned. The table was starting to creak with the force of his thrusts. It only started to creak more, and more loudly, when Yu gripped it hard and started to pound into Yosuke with all of his strength. Yosuke was crying out with every breath now, drowning in pleasure. The wood under him was slick with his sweat and precum, and Yu's thrusts were making his chest and cock rub against the surface, and the little bit of stimulus from that, combined with the spike of pleasure at the end of every one of Yu's powerful thrusts, was slowly driving him insane. Yu was still wearing his suit and glasses and shoes even, and Yosuke was totally naked and slumped over their table and he felt like he was going to cum at any minute now, even though Yu hadn't touched his cock even _once_. And the proverbial icing on this debauched, perverted cake was that Yu was slowly losing control of his voice, the normally quiet and reserved man breathing out Yosuke's name with every single thrust into his body.

Yosuke threw his head back and all but screamed out Yu's name when he finally hit his climax, cum spurting out onto his stomach and the table. Yu just kept going, riding him hard and finally, a few moments later, burying himself in deep with a hard push. He gasped out the word "partner" in such a wanton way that it made Yosuke want to come all over again. Yu held himself inside for what felt like forever before pulling out, and Yosuke felt so thoroughly satisfied that he didn't even mind the feeling of Yu's cum trickling down the backs of his legs. He just let his hands fall away from his ass to rest against the floor as he panted for breath.

He watched Yu out of his peripheral vision as the other man tucked himself back into his suit pants and walked back over to the door, removing his shoes _now_ and carefully putting them beside Yosuke's in the entranceway. He would have laughed at him if he'd had the energy, but as it was he barely had the energy to watch him make his way into the kitchen and grab a towel. He just let his eyes drift shut, not even flinching when he felt Yu start to clean him up, dragging the towel gently along the backs of his legs.

"Partner," he sighed when Yu gently tugged him back to lean against his chest, letting his head rest against a shoulder, and the feeling of his suit pressing all along Yosuke's naked back, from shoulders to knees, was kind of amazing. Yu thoroughly mopped up the mess of sweat and cum on his chest and stomach and cleaned off the table before finally tilting his head and kissing him gently.

"I want to do this again tomorrow," Yu said. Yosuke felt his stomach do a flip at the prospect.

"Okay!" he replied, probably a bit too eagerly. Slumped back against Yu as he was, with his eyes closed in contentment, Yosuke couldn't see the pleased smirk his partner was surely wearing, but he _knew_ it was there.

"I want you wearing clothes this time," Yu continued. Yosuke finally blinked his eyes open to look at his partner in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked. Yu kissed him again.

"Be on the couch and ready to fuck, and be wearing...do you think you can still fit into your old Yasogami uniform? I know you still have it." Yosuke found himself moaning at the prospect.

"Fuck, I really hope so," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turned out, Yosuke, in fact, could still fit into his Yasogami uniform, even this many years later.

As it turned out, Yosuke, in fact, _could_ still fit into his Yasogami uniform, even this many years later. This simple fact _really_ should not have been as arousing to him as it was, but here he was, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The old uniform almost looked comical on him - it wasn't like he was _that_ much older, but he certainly didn't look like a highschooler anymore. Even as silly as he felt, though, he could definitely see the appeal in Yu wanting him to wear this while they had sex. They had met in high school but hadn't started dating until college, but Yosuke had lost count of the number of times he had thought about wanting to have sex with his best friend during the year they had gone to Yasogami together, or the year after that when Yu had moved back to the city. Or the number of times Yosuke had found himself thinking, once they were actually together, of what it would have been like if they had gotten together back when they had first met.

Plus, there was...just something kind of _forbidden_ about having sex while wearing a school uniform.

Great, now he was starting to get turned on, and Yu wouldn't be back from work for half an hour. He'd only meant to put the uniform on to make sure he could fit into it when he actually needed to, and now...ugh. And knowing Yu, he would take his time getting home again, just like yesterday, to tease Yosuke.

And now that he was thinking about yesterday...

He found himself staring down at his own erection straining insistently at his old school uniform pants, and he had never realized how fucking _obscene_ it looked until now. Back in high school he'd had _so many_ boners, had probably looked down to see something like this at least once a day, and yet it wasn't until now, years later, that he found himself thinking this. Great. He glanced up at the clock, glanced down at his boner, and...decided to go make a sandwich and wait. He'd learned his lesson yesterday.

Yu's usual smile that he wore when he came home for the day instantly became a huge, predatory grin when he walked through the door and saw Yosuke perched on the couch and wearing the Yasogami uniform, just as he'd requested. Yosuke was surprised when Yu immediately bent down to take off his shoes, removing his jacket and glasses as well. He felt a little disappointed, actually.

"Hold on just a few more minutes. I'm going to go change," Yu informed him before disappearing into their bedroom. Yosuke watched him go, baffled. Was he putting on different clothes? But he'd liked it when Yu fucked him wearing the suit...

All of his misgivings were completely erased when Yu waltzed back into the room wearing...his old Yasogami uniform. As it turned out, his still fit him, too. Yosuke found himself chuckling.

"What is this, some kind of weird roleplay?" he asked. Yu laughed too as he crossed the room to sit beside him on the couch, a playful look on his face.

"Sure. You can be the cute, homophobic kid that is definitely in the closet, and I'll be the handsome transfer student that turns everyone gay," he replied. Yosuke laughed.

"How is that roleplaying?" he joked. Yu just shrugged, and then leaned forward and kissed him.

"I just wanted to try having sex while we wore these," Yu informed him. Yosuke nodded.

"I'll admit I thought it was a weird suggestion at first, but I see the appeal now," he conceded, dragging his eyes up and down Yu's form with comic amounts of exaggeration. Yu chuckled. Yu's hand, which he hadn't even realized was on his thigh, moved to cup his quite persistent bulge, and Yosuke felt his brain short circuit a little bit. How many times had he wanted a hand on his dick while wearing this uniform? Too many.

"This certainly seems to agree with me," Yu purred, and Yosuke decided to thank every deity he could think of that he and Yu had actually gotten together, because _damn_. Yosuke found his way to Yu's crotch with his own hand and was somehow still surprised, despite everything, to find the hardness tenting his pants there. He sneaked a look down at it, and for some reason it didn't look _nearly_ as obscene as the bulge in his own pants had. It was just unbelievably arousing. It really wasn't fair. He looked back up just in time for Yu to press their lips together in a demanding, insistent kiss that left him nearly breathless.

"H-how do you want me?" Yosuke asked, catching the look of pure lust in Yu's eyes.

"Good question," Yu started. He leaned back with a thoughtful expression on his face. "If we were back at Yasogami, I'd want to fuck you on your desk, or maybe on the roof." Yosuke shivered. Even just the _thought_ of getting fucked over his old desk was...

"There was this secluded area behind the shrine that would have been perfect," Yu continued, smirking as he watched Yosuke squirm as he pictured getting fucked in all of these locations. "The bank of the Samegawa would have been fun, too."

"Okay, but where do you want me _here_?" Yosuke huffed. Yu shrugged.

"Over the arm of the couch is fine," he answered. Yosuke frowned.

"Anticlimatic," he accused. Yu shrugged again.

"Where do you suggest?" he asked. Yosuke glanced around the room. They had plenty of furniture, but all of it seemed kind of lackluster in comparison. Hmm. Maybe...?

"A...against the window?" he meekly suggested.

"Too much of a hassle to clean," he dismissed almost immediately. Yosuke pouted.

"Moreso than the _couch_?" he pointed out. Yu glanced at the couch. It wasn't exactly the most expensive of couches, but it _was_ upholstered with some kind of velvet material. Probably very hard to clean.

"Point taken," he conceded. "Hmm."

"I'll clean the window," Yosuke offered. He hadn't been serious when he had suggested it, but there was something enticing about the idea of being pressed up against the cool glass and fucked senseless, where anyone that bothered to look up at their window could see...

"I don't want to do this standing up," Yu replied.

"Ah, good point," Yosuke replied, nodding. He hadn't thought about that, but if Yu fucked him even half as hard as he had yesterday, he would probably go weak in the knees and end up on all fours anyway, so...

"The table," they both said, nearly in unison. They turned to eachother, Yosuke grinning and Yu smirking.

And so, for the second day in a row, Yosuke found himself on his knees, draped over the coffee table, as Yu kneeled behind him. Yu very slowly but purposefully unbuttoned Yosuke's uniform pants, tugging them and his boxers down only a few inches, just enough to expose his ass. He'd dutifully prepared himself, just like yesterday, but unlike yesterday he was actually starting to ache with the need to be filled. He was going to get addicted to this, wasn't he? Probably. He probably should have been more alarmed at that thought. Yu's skillful hands snaked around to his front, sliding into his pants and pulling his hardness out through his open fly, where it pressed against the cool wood of the table again.

He felt hands on his hips, and Yu was suddenly rocking against him, roughly driving his hardness against Yosuke's prepared hole, but instead of the heat and skin that he craved it was the rough press of fabric against him. Yosuke whimpered and looked over his shoulder to find that Yu hadn't taken himself out of his pants yet, apparently content to grind his clothed bulge against Yosuke. He wanted to tell him to stop and just fuck him already, but the roughness of the fabric actually felt really good rubbing against him.

Yosuke started to consider that he might, maybe, have a clothing kink on par with Yu, now.

"Fuck," he groaned. Yu chuckled.

"We'll get there, be patient," he chastised, grinding his bulge against him with a particularly rough snap of his hips. _Oh_ it felt good. It was so weird. Yu just kept grinding against him for a bit, humping at him like they were having sex, but without actually having his dick out. It was weird and frustrating and _really_ turning Yosuke on. Eventually he seemed to decide that enough was enough and he stopped, drawing back a bit and finally pulling himself out of his pants, once again not actually unbuttoning his pants or taking them off at all but instead pulling his cock out through his fly. Yosuke felt like he looked ridiculous and filthy, but Yu, on the other hand...Yu looked so _damned hot_ like this. Like he was getting a quick blowjob in an empty classroom after school, or something. Fuck. It made Yosuke's head spin, but at least he was finally getting on with it. He groaned in relief when he felt the skin and hardness that he'd been wanting pressing against his aching hole, finally.

Yu pushed in easily, again starting with shallow thrusts that quickly got deeper and deeper. Once he built up a steady rhythm he moved his hands, letting Yosuke rock back against him. This was pretty standard sex for them, actually, but damn if the fact that they were both wearing their uniforms didn't enhance the experience. Even moreso when Yu started talking.

"I wish I'd gotten to do this to you when we were both still students," he started. Yosuke moaned in response, driving back a little harder against him. "I would've bent you over your desk and fucked you so hard, Yosuke. I wouldn't have cared if anybody walked in, but you...you would have been so afraid of someone hearing us." Yosuke whimpered, clutching the table for support and driving himself back onto his cock, eyes closed and letting Yu paint the picture for him. "Imagine me fucking you just like this, you're clutching at your desk, begging me to go faster so nobody will find out, trying so hard not to make any noise..."

"Ngh," was all Yosuke managed to say in response.

"I thought about this all the time back then," Yu continued, words starting to get breathy as he exerted himself. "Every day I sat in front of you."

"Partner," Yosuke groaned.

"I thought about just kissing you and pushing you down onto my futon every time we studied together in my room," Yu added. He was thrusting hard now, faster, starting to get short of breath as he continued. "I...wanted you...so bad back in high school. When, when you finally confessed back in college, I...it was the happiest day of...my life..."

"Yu..." Yosuke moaned. The force of his thrusts was starting to move him, too, his cock rubbing against the table, fabric shifting over his chest. "Yu...!"

"Next time we visit Inaba we should sneak into the school and fool around," Yu continued.

"Yes!" Yosuke agreed, all but slamming his hips back against Yu's as he neared his orgasm. "Fuck, yes, let's do it Partner!" With his eyes closed, it was all too easy to feel the wood under his hands, hear the way the table was creaking, feel the way the fabric of his uniform was shifting, and imagine this was how it would be like at his old desk...

"Have to...find a way to keep you quiet though," Yu added, his voice practically a growl, and Yosuke could feel that he was getting close, too.

"N-no way," Yosuke replied, having to gasp to keep talking. "Adds to the excitement."

"Yosuke," Yu moaned and, and fuck, he sounded so... _proud_ of him, it made his heart flutter. He arched his spine and all but threw himself back onto Yu's cock, whimpering Yu's name over and over as he came all over the table again. Yu groaned and held himself still, hands clutching his hips hard, until Yosuke's orgasm subsided. He pulled back and tugged Yosuke back with him until Yosuke was sitting, panting and dumbfounded in his post-orgasm stupor. He could tell Yu was panting heavily, but couldn't make any sense out of what was happening, until he turned to see Yu sitting beside him, eyes locked on him as he pumped his dick furiously to completion. He groaned Yosuke's name when he came, making sure to catch his release in his hand.

"Didn't want to get the uniforms dirty," he explained, after a few minutes of confused silence, the only sounds their own labored breathing.

"...oh," Yosuke managed to return. That made sense.

"Were you disappointed?" Yu asked, and Yosuke blinked over at him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You like it when I come inside you, right?" Yu asked. Yosuke immediately blushed, his entire body stiffening in surprise.

"N-no!" he protested, but he was lying, and they both knew it. Yu had that predatory look on his face but, thankfully, he didn't press the subject.

"You work late tomorrow?" he asked. Yosuke nodded. "All right. I think I'll do something nice for you, then. Any requests?"

"Your suit," Yosuke immediately answered. He probably should have felt a little embarassed by how quickly he had answered but, fuck, if Yu was offering do 'something special' for him it most likely meant that he was going to let Yosuke top, and damn if he didn't want to fuck Yu in that suit. "And the glasses, too. Definitely the glasses."

"Seems like I'm not the only one with a clothing fetish now, hm?" Yu teased. Yosuke just shrugged.

"You made a very compelling argument," he answered. Yu's answering smirk told him all he needed to know about the subject. He was _absolutely_ going to get addicted to this, moreso than he already had been. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yosuke tops in the next chapter, no I don't know what I'm doing or when I'll be posting it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until he was in the elevator up to their apartment, alone, that he finally dared to look at the picture. And was he ever glad he had waited. It wasn't even a terribly lewd picture or anything - it would look totally innocent to anyone that wasn't Yosuke. It was a picture of Yu in his suit, smirking at him from behind his glasses, and it would have immediately made him lose his composure at work.

Yosuke's job wasn't bad, as far as jobs went. He wasn't particularly a fan of having to work late normally, but today was definitely trying his patience. Knowing that Yu was going to be waiting for him when he got home, wearing the _suit_ , made him so much more impatient and only seemed to make the day last _longer_. The fact that he had to stop and think unsexy thoughts every so often just to keep himself from getting excited at work wasn't helping either.

Was sex addiction a thing? Yosuke was pretty sure it was a thing, but he didn't know if he was actually addicted to having sex with Yu. This was more like... like looking forward to a nice treat that he knew he was going to get to have. A _very_ nice treat.

Damn it...now he had to think unsexy thoughts again.

The last hour of his shift seemed to crawl by as Yosuke cycled through boredom, frustration, and trying hard not to think about Yu. Yu, who would have gotten home by now and was probably cooking dinner. Okay, dinner. Dinner he could think about without getting aroused. He really admired the way Yu could cook so effortlessly, how he moved around the kitchen...and now he was remembering the time he had come home to find Yu in an apron and nothing else and... fuck.

He grumbled to himself and got his phone out to send a quick text to the source of all of his frustration.

'partner i h8 u i keep rmmbring how hot u r & gting dstractd'

A couple of minutes later his phone buzzed. All his partner had sent him in response was ">]" and...a picture. Oh no. He glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes left still, and then the train ride home. Even if he excused himself to the bathroom now, for one thing that wasn't enough time for him to recover, and aside from that there was no way he was doing... _that_ at work. He groaned.

'u fuckn tease' he sent back.

Thirty agonizing minutes later and Yosuke was finally free, and even the short wait on the train to arrive seemed like way too long to him. His phone felt like it weighed about a million pounds but he resisted looking at the picture the entire train ride home with what he was starting to consider the patience of a saint. It wasn't until he was in the elevator up to their apartment, _alone_ , that he finally dared to look at the picture. And was he ever glad he had waited.

It wasn't even a terribly lewd picture or anything - it would look totally innocent to anyone that wasn't Yosuke. It was a picture of Yu in his suit, smirking at him from behind his glasses, and it would have _immediately_ made him lose his composure at work. It was starting to turn him on _in the elevator._

He didn't pass anyone in the hallway to his apartment, thank _god_ , because the closer he got to the door the more insistent his boner got.

"Welcome back," Yu greeted him when he stepped through the doorway. The other man was sitting on the couch, watching TV. On a normal night by now he would have taken off his suit jacket and glasses, possibly even changed into pajamas depending on his mood, but he was sitting there wearing the whole suit, tie and glasses and all. Yosuke barely managed to stop himself from just crossing the room and ravishing him immediately.

"How was work?" he asked, instead, keeping his voice level somehow as he put down his briefcase and toed off his shoes, shedding his tie and jacket a moment later.

"Pretty normal," Yu replied. "You?"

"It went on for _so long_ ," Yosuke complained. "I couldn't wait to come home."

"Yeah?" Yu asked, a sly smirk on his face as he quite obviously eyed the bulge in Yosuke's pants. "Do tell."

"You know why," Yosuke grumbled, draping his coat and tie over a kitchen chair.

"I do seem to remember you texting me that my hotness was distracting," he replied, with a laugh. Yosuke finally crossed the room to stand in front of him with a huff.

" _Very_ distracting," he said. Yu smirked up at him, leaning back against the couch and letting Yosuke notice that he was hard, too. _Fuck_. With a defeated groan Yosuke gave in, moving to straddle Yu and kissing him hard. Yu chuckled into the kiss, hands moving almost immediately to cup Yosuke's ass. He then used his grip to pull Yosuke down and snap his hips up against him, driving his hardness up against Yosuke's ass. Yosuke pulled away with a smirk.

"Not today," he said, and Yu returned the smirk. 

"Oh?" he asked.

"I want you on your back today," Yosuke murmured, leaning into Yu and moving to nibble at the skin just under his ear. "I wanna watch you lose your mind as I fuck you." He couldn't help grinning against Yu's skin as he heard the other man exhale a shaky breath in response. Composure, broken.

"I-I'd like that," Yu replied.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning the nibble into a bite, not hard enough to break the skin but just hard enough that he could feel Yu tense up, the hands still on his ass squeezing involuntarily. He kept it up, sucking hard at the skin between his teeth for a moment before pulling back and grinning triumphantly at his handiwork. Yu sighed.

"It's a good thing I don't work tomorrow, you know," he chastised. Yosuke just smirked and stood up, pulling Yu up with him and leading him straight to the bedroom with no hesitation. Nearly as soon as the door was shut behind them, Yosuke pushed Yu onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard as he straddled his lap again, pinning down his legs. He moved his hands up and tugged off his tie with practiced ease, holding it up with a smirk. The answering blush on Yu's face was _fantastic_ and did absolutely nothing to calm him down.

"You want to?" he asked, and Yu nodded, lifting his hands above his head and grabbing ahold of one of the metal bars that made up their headboard. Yosuke grinned.

"Just don't tie it too tightly," Yu breathed as Yosuke reached up with both hands to loop the tie around his wrists.

"Like we practiced, I know," Yosuke replied, tieing a firm but not tight knot - Yu could get out of it if he _really_ wanted to - and looking down at the gorgeous man below him. "Safe word?"

"Megidolan," Yu repeated, face serious. Yosuke nodded, then shifted back down to start kissing him again. His belt came off next, Yosuke's joining it on the floor a second later, and then Yosuke moved his hands to start unbuttoning the suit jacket and the white dress-shirt underneath it, taking his time and enjoying the way Yu squirmed underneath him. Yu was usually in charge of their sexual escapades, but when he gave up control he _really_ seemed to like it. And of course, Yosuke did too.

"I had to wait all day for this," Yosuke reprimanded him. "You can wait too."

"You think waiting for you to get home wasn't torture?" Yu replied, with a huff. Yosuke successfully got the last of the white buttons undone and spread the shirt open, smoothing his hands over Yu's well-toned chest. He couldn't resist toying with his nipples a bit, knowing they were sensitive, and he relished the moans he drew out of his partner.

Yosuke was starting to get hot, so he sat up and took his time stripping himself out of his own dress shirt, noting with smug satisfaction the look Yu was giving him, how he tugged a couple of times at the tie, but not with any real force. He could feel Yu's hard-on pressing insistently against his ass. This was _fun_.

"Like what you see, Partner?" he asked, with a smirk.

"You know I do," Yu breathed in response. He rolled his hips up against Yosuke's, grinding against his ass, and Yosuke chuckled.

"Y'know, I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world," Yosuke said, sliding back a little and pinning Yu's legs to the bed by the knees. Yu looked a little frustrated in response, tugged a bit at the tie again, but didn't say anything. "I mean, work isn't exactly great, but getting to live with you...eat your cooking every night... _be_ with you every night...it's the best." As he continued his explanation he slowly undid the fly of Yu's pants and unzipped him, hooking his hands into both the waistband of the pants and the boxers he was wearing underneath and sliding them down his hips. Yu's hardness was breathtaking as always, and the way it all but sprang up as soon as it was uncovered would have been really funny if Yosuke wasn't so damned horny right now. As it was he only locked eyes with Yu and gave him an amused grin.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything either," Yu replied, answering Yosuke's grin with a smile. "Especially since you put up with all of my weird fetishes."

"They aren't _that_ weird," Yosuke corrected. "And you put up with mine, too." He didn't wait for Yu to respond, and in fact made him choke on whatever his response was going to be, when he leaned over and nearly effortlessly deepthroated him. It had taken him a lot of time, effort and practice to develop this particular skill, and he was pretty proud of the way Yu moaned in surprise. He heard more than saw Yu instinctively try to reach down and put his hands in his hair, only to be stopped by the tie, prompting a groan and a mutter of "fuck". Yu didn't swear very often, and when he did it was usually on purpose, and it never failed to turn Yosuke on. He was incredibly hard right now, actually, and really wanted to take his pants off, but he was more concerned with the cock in his mouth and the way Yu was responding to him. He patiently lavished the length with licks and kisses, massaging his inner thigh with one hand and using the other to gently cup and fondle his balls, then trace his hand down only to find Yu already slick and prepared for him.

"Oh fuck, Yosuke, you...ngh, feels good, Yosuke, Partner, _Partner_ -" Yu moaned and sighed as he worked, and Yosuke could tell he was getting close to an orgasm when he started calling him 'Partner', so he backed off, pulling off of his dick and sitting back, watching him groaning in frustration and trying to writhe.

"Can't have you coming too early, Partner, or you'll miss all of the fun," Yosuke purred, and Yu sighed, a sound that was somehow both reverent and frustrated at the same time. Yosuke wasted no time in undoing his own fly and getting his own pants off, and taking the opportunity to push Yu's pants and boxers off as well. Yosuke didn't even need to ask, Yu had already spread his legs open for him and was looking at him needily from between them.

" _Fuck_ , Partner, you're too much," Yosuke groaned, and if he wasn't already ridiculously hard that would have definitely done it for him. He hastily climbed up the bed, settling between Yu's legs to kiss him, passionately, even going so far as to stroke his cheek with one hand. "I love you so much," Yosuke said, when he pulled back, and Yu grinned at him.

"You're only saying that because I let you tie me up," he teased, and Yosuke scoffed.

"Last time I checked that was _your_ fetish," he replied, and Yu chuckled.

"And the suit and glasses?" Yu asked, laughing when Yosuke went red.

"That's your fault too!" he protested. Yu smirked.

"All right then, Partner," he purred, smirking when Yosuke's cock jumped a little from the way he said the word, "got a secret fetish stashed away that you want to try out sometime?"

"W-well," Yosuke started, already blushing just _thinking_ about how to word his request. "I, um, I sometimes fantasize about getting fucked by you and your Shadow at the same time," he admitted. When Yu blinked, startled, and opened his mouth to say something, Yosuke held up a hand. "I know, I know. You never had a Shadow, and even if you did it wouldn't still be around, right? I know there's not really a way to fulfill this one, but I figured I might as well tell you."

Yu was quiet for a moment, before speaking up.

"And just having sex with me and another guy wouldn't work?" he asked, but from the sound of things he already knew the answer. Yosuke blushed.

"W-well, no, because your Shadow there would make it...uh, dangerous, I guess, and forbidden, and I always imagined he'd be really...y-y'know what, forget it," Yosuke started, his entire face turning red in embarassment.

"No, no, now you have to tell me," Yu replied, with a frown. Yosuke sighed, and looked down to let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Uh, I always pictured your Shadow as being really, like, possessive of me, and the two of you would sort of compete to see...um...who could make me cum the hardest," Yosuke finally said, and even the tips of his ears were red. "T-totally stupid, right?"

"Yosuke," Yu said, and Yosuke blinked and looked up, startled, because Yu didn't sound concerned or disgusted or even embarrassed, but...really fucking turned on. Yu had a serious look on his face, and he was blushing too. "That was the hottest thing I've ever heard you say," he said.

"...for real?" Yosuke asked, dumbfounded. Yu nodded.

"If you had been touching me when you said that, I would have came for sure," he replied, and Yosuke chuckled.

"Really?" he asked, in a teasing tone. Yu groaned.

"Yes, really," he replied.

"And, you want me to fuck you right now?" Yosuke continued, his tone turning sultry. Yu groaned again.

"God yes," he panted, and managed to spread his legs a little wider for emphasis. Yosuke smirked and leaned down for another kiss, turning that into a trail of hot kisses down Yu's neck and chest, stopping to sit up properly when he reached Yu's abs. He was quick with the lube, and had his head positioned at Yu's entrance in no time. He glanced up and met Yu's eyes for a brief moment, asking for and getting permission without either of them having to talk, and then he pushed in, sheathing himself fully with nearly no effort and prompting an ecstatic moan from Yu. The sex was hard, rough and frantic. Yu loved it like that, and Yosuke was more than happy to oblige. They were both still so keyed up from before that it didn't take long before they both felt their orgasms building.

"Oh...Yu, I'm...I'm close!" Yosuke panted.

"Me too, me too...ah, t-touch me," Yu groaned in response, and Yosuke was quick to oblige, hand moving from where it was gripping his waist to start pumping his cock to the same rhythm he was pounding into him. Yu threw his head back against the pillow with a pleased cry in response, tugging hard at the tie binding his hands.

"W-where do you want...?" Yosuke asked, trailing off to gasp in a breath of air.

"Inside!" Yu all but shouted in response. "Come inside me, please, Partner!"

"Ah, Y-yu!" Yosuke cried, abruptly seating himself fully inside Yu with one hard push and coming, hard. Yu gasped in response, and suddenly there were hands on Yosuke's cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss as he felt Yu twitching and writhing underneath him, felt his penis pulsing in his hand as he came.

"You know," Yu started, several minutes later after they both came down from their orgasms and caught their breath. Yosuke lifted his head from where it had been resting on Yu's chest, blinking sleepily at him.

"Hm?" he hummed, prompting the other man to continue.

"It wouldn't be the same, but I know a place where I can get gold contacts, and I _was_ really good in drama back in high school," Yu continued, smirking down at Yosuke. Yosuke chuckled.

"That could be fun," he replied, with a dopey grin.

"Wouldn't do much about the whole 'you want two of me at once' thing though," Yu continued, and Yosuke chuckled.

"No, I guess it wouldn't," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe there's a Persona I could summon...?" Yu mused, thoughtfully.

"T-that's not necessary, Partner, it's just a silly fantasy!" Yosuke protested. Yu shook his head.

"It's not silly. You listened to me when I told you about _my_ fantasies," he pointed out.

"Y-yeah, but...I mean, wouldn't it be kind of wrong? We got our Personas for fighting, not for...well, y'know," Yosuke protested, blushing again. Yu made a thoughtful noise.

"I don't think any of them would mind. They're all apart of me, or at least who I was back then, and let me tell you, I had a _massive_ crush on you back then," Yu replied, and laughed when Yosuke turned even redder.

"Y-yeah, but..." Yosuke started to argue, but Yu shut him up with a kiss.

"It's fine if you don't want to, just give it some thought. Maybe we can try it out when we go back to Inaba," Yu suggested. Yosuke laughed.

"I dunno, it sounds like _all_ we'll be doing when we go back is just having sex. At the school, in the TV world..." he pointed out.

"Well, you're the one that was always going on about there not being anything to do in Inaba," Yu replied, and laughed when Yosuke glared at him with a huff.

"Anyway," he grumped, and put his head back down on Yu's chest. "I guess...as long as it's not one of the weird ones, like...what was the one that was a big dick on a cart?"

"Mara," Yu informed him, with a huge smirk. "And I wouldn't write that one off, I mean, it had tentacles..."

"Partner," Yosuke warned. "That is _not_ one of my fetishes."

"Aww," Yu joked. He grinned in response to the glare Yosuke sent at him. "So, let's see. Tentacles, no. Shadows, yes. Nurses, yes. Fancy clothes-"

"Partner," Yosuke warned again.

"Just trying to make sure I have everything straight," Yu chuckled. "Unlike us." Yosuke rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block for 9000 years. Also, I don't think I'm up to the challenge of writing smut with one of Yu's Personas so this is probably the last chapter of this debauchery. I mean, plenty of other people have written fantastic fics with Mara, at the very least.


End file.
